


Thorki In Furs

by BlackMorgan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pseudo-Incest, Top Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorgan/pseuds/BlackMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants to bed Thor. Thor’s not convinced it’s a good idea.  As usual, Loki is very persuasive. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorki In Furs

Loki threw aside the pelt. He was naked beneath it. Stretched out in sensuous glory on Thor’s bed, as if it were the most natural thing in the nine worlds, wearing nothing but that cat-clever smile with which he had tormented his brother so many times. He was seduction personified.

 

Thor was too stunned to look away. His brother had teased before, oh how he had teased, but never so blatantly, so...sexually.

 

Thor's voice cracked as he swallowed. "What new madness is this Loki?"

 

"Madness brother? Don't pretend. At least I am being honest. We want the same thing. We always have. If there is any madness in this, then it is simply that I am willing to give it to you."

 

Loki rolled onto his side, long legs tangling in the silver furs, skin aglow as he held out his hand in invitation. "Come Brother, the furs are warm but I am cold. I need to feel the sun." He lowered his gaze towards his brother's groin and smiled. "And I see that it has already risen."

 

Thor hesitated; briefly contemplating the abyss he was about to careen into. There would be no climbing out of it, for either of them.

 

"Really Thor. If you deliberate any longer, the sun will have set before we can put the day to use."

 

Thor growled, half in frustration, half in lust and tore at the pin on his cloak, his tunic, and the lacings of his breeches until he stumbled half naked into the wolf skin bower Loki had fashioned for them. He took his brother's face between his palms, searching for any last change of heart. Loki merely chuckled, parted his thighs and wrapped his long legs tight about Thor’s hips, pulling them closer and adding an exaggerated moan for good measure.

 

Thor's broad palm moved to cover his brother’s mouth. “If I would hear aught else out of that glib mouth, it will not be mockery.”

 

Loki’s eyes flashed mischief, smiling, and Thor felt the tip of a sinuous tongue slip between his fingers. Blunt teeth nibbled at his flesh until he let Loki draw a digit into his mouth, working it with a thoroughness of tongue which, left little doubt as to inclination or invitation.

 

Thor watched in fascination as his first knuckle, and then the second, disappeared between Loki’s lips, only to withdraw moments later, coated in a sheen of saliva. By the time his brother added a second digit Thor was fumbling madly at his lacings while Loki squirmed beneath him, back arched, seeking friction where their hips were joined.

 

Thor cursed, trying to push his breeches down at the same time until his brother’s deft, nimble fingers, tugged the fastenings free, releasing the hard flesh of Thor’s erection into the caress of a warm hand. Thor moaned at the touch and gazed down to watch while Loki pleasured him. Had not the sensation been so acute, it would have been hypnotic following the glide of those long pale fingers playing him like a fine instrument, thumb rolling across the head to spread precome with each stroke.

 

Loki licked his lips and raised his eyes to meet Thor’s. They both knew what came next.

 

Smiling, Loki slid down the length of his brother’s chest, savouring the electricity of skin upon skin, dragging his nails across the powerful torso until his hands rested on Thor’s hips and his lips hovered above Thor’s erection. His clever tongue darted out to lap at the drop of clear fluid leaking from its tip before relaxing his jaw and sinking slowly down on his brother’s shaft in one long, hungry swallow.

 

It was not a sensation Thor would soon forget, the slide of his cock between Loki’s lips, into the wet heat of his mouth and the tight channel of his throat, constricting and relaxing around him with practiced ease. He could only imagine where his brother had learned to do that and had no desire to ask.

Loki watched him intently, mapping every inch of desire flickering across his face, pulling back when he got too close, then sucking hard, forcing him to the edge again and again. When Thor finally pulled out in self-preservation, the lovely wet sound of his withdrawal only sharpened his arousal.

 

Loki gazed at him with naked lust. “I’ve no objection to letting you finish in my mouth brother if that is what troubles you.”

 

Thor pushed back onto his hands and knees and groaned. The image of coming inside his brother’s mouth, watching Loki swallow around him, shot an arc of pleasure straight to his groin. But that was not what he wanted.

 

“What if I wanted to do that…inside you?” Thor asked hesitantly, honestly expecting further teasing accompanied by a good-natured rebuttal. Letting Loki’s clever mouth have his cock was one thing, letting his cock have Loki was quite another, or so he thought. What he did not expect was Loki’s desperate whimper as those long legs tightened about his, encouraging Thor to mount him. Clearly one of them had done this before and clearly one of them had thought this through, as Loki reached for a small capped amphora which he thrust into Thor’s hand, whispering, “Hurry.”

 

The first slide in was ecstasy. Thor had imagined it would feel little different from bedding a woman. How wrong he was. For all his smooth skinned, lean limbed grace, Loki was still male, with a warrior’s strength coiled beneath the sharp planes of muscle. Thor’s attempts at gentleness and practiced care were met with ferocious impatience, with teeth in his shoulder and Loki’s hips arching up to fuck himself on his brother’s cock.

 

After a moment of disbelief, Thor hooked his hands beneath Loki's thighs to lift him higher off the bed and set a punishing rhythm.  Loki wrestled beneath him, sometimes moaning in pleasure, sometimes in frustration, as he tried to maneuver Thor’s thrusting to a more agreeable angle. In the midst of this frenzied coupling Thor heard Loki cry out sharply and shudder, constricting around him as the warmth of his seed spilled between their bellies. The intimacy of the moment humbled him and he pressed deeper, craving the closeness, thrusting until he felt Loki struggling to pull away from the over stimulation. Thor held him close, tight, his greater strength keeping Loki pinned beneath him until he felt his own climax coursing through him, slowing his last few strokes as he buried himself as deep inside his brother as their bodies would allow.

 

Loki moaned when Thor withdrew, not yet ready to feel empty. He let Thor brush the dark hair from where it had fallen across his brow, feeling uncharacteristically tender and regarded his new lover through half parted lids, languid and smiling. “Next time brother, shall we forgo the niceties you reserve for your maidens? I much prefer your lack of restraint.”

 

“Indeed. So it would seem.”

 

Loki grinned. “And perhaps, if you will permit it, next time I might play the stallion and you the mare?”

 

Thor made a noise. Not quite an affirmation. He was not certain if he was ready to try that yet. But Loki spied enough curiosity on his brother’s face to know little additional convincing would be required. He leaned over to nip his brother’s ear, adding a sensuous swipe of tongue as he whispered the filthy things he intended to do once their roles were reversed. Even spent, Thor’s cock twitched at the promise.

 

Loki laughed. “See brother, all that is required are a few sweet words. You’ll not regret it, that I can promise.”

 

“And what if I already regret it, _brother mine?_ ”

 

Loki rose to straddle Thor’s chest, his cunning mouth curled into a wide grin, green eyes alight, drinking in the wonderfully debauched sight beneath him. “Then I would say, _brother mine_ , that I would need to punish you for lying.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It being Thor's Day (Thursday) I could think of no better time to post my very first Thorki fanfic. 
> 
> This fic started off as a short, sassy one line retort to [ **this gif post**](http://hippediva.tumblr.com/post/76976936924) asking, _"Why aren't we talking about Loki in furs?"_  
>  So, 1300 words later… ;) 
> 
> I also stumbled upon [**this fanart**](http://rancidrainbow1.tumblr.com/post/72368041987/nobody-comes-between-me-and-my-asgardian-fur-but) and thought it a rather apt depiction.  
>   
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Reblog on Tumblr**](http://blackmorgan.tumblr.com/post/77305560628/it-being-thors-day-thursday-i-could-think-of-no)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
